


Where You Want Me

by MMRichter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Exploitation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Revealing something terrible that you don't think is a big deal, Then someone who loves you tells you it is, Then you realize it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMRichter/pseuds/MMRichter
Summary: “Well, I’ve had partners before; I’ve just never really had a good one before you."





	Where You Want Me

“Well, I’ve had sex a bunch of times; I’ve just never really enjoyed it before you. I mean, no matter how good I was or what I did, I’m still just a Beta from THE failed colony. I was never gonna get anything or anywhere on Homeworld. At the same time though, all the higher-ups thought I was pretty hot. So, when they wanted or needed some, they would call for me. 

Yellow Diamond’s court, they mostly wanted to let off steam, calm themselves down, take a load off, or whatever. As you can guess, they would call me in, throw me down usually right on their desk, take what they wanted, and send me back out. Quick in and out, literally. On top of that, I’m extra sturdy, so they could be as rough as they wanted and not have to worry about poofing me, though most times I swear that’s what they were trying to do. One time, I was called in by Yellow’s head Citrine, and she just… Yanking my hair, biting, clawing at me. After a while, she was just hurting me. So, I figured out what she was trying to do and gave her what she wanted: I screamed and begged her stop. I was right, she was satisfied, and she let me go. I was pretty sore after that, but, I mean, I still went on a mission right after so…

Now, Blue Diamond’s court; they were way more elaborate and wanted way more time. They wanted everything I could give: mouth, hands, toys, costumes, rides, the whole treasure box. But then, there were the ‘parties’; A group of them would call me in and just take turns with me. At least with those, I was definitely gonna get off a couple of times, but the problem with that was every time I did, there was a lot of groaning and complaining because the next one had to wait until I got myself together. Still even when I was doing all of those things, they weren’t any better than Yellow Diamond’s court, like they thought they were. As soon as they were satisfied, they kicked me out too, just like Yellow’s court.

White Diamond’s court… Okay, I didn’t get frequent calls from White’s court but when I did, it was either to put on a show or make a point. Like, there was this one Celestine: she would have me dress up in this stupid ‘Rose Quartz rebel’ costume and fake breaking into her chambers. Then, she would ‘turn the tables’ on me, tie me up, and have her way with me as ‘punishment’. Then… there was White Lace Agate. Whenever she called me, I knew she was having a meeting with her lieutenants. She would actually have me eat her out while the meeting was going on. Usually, it was under a table, but a few times when she really wanted to show off, she had me front and center right in front of all of them. I had to be careful with that because if I actually got her off, she would buckle and break the whole illusion. That would really piss her off, and that was a whole new hassle. Massive ego trip; basically saying ‘if I can dominate a big, strong quartz like this, what can any of you do’ kind of thing.

So, yeah, you’re light years ahead of every other gem I’ve been with.”

Finished answering her lover’s inquiry, Jasper finally looked over at Pearl. Pearl’s eyes were wide with shock and horror with her hands over her mouth, so disturbed and saddened that tears were forming in her eyes. Seeing that reaction initially took Jasper aback.

“Jasper, that’s terrible. I always suspected, but … I never imagined it was to that extent.”

Jasper let out a perturbed chuckle. “Hey, it’s over now. It’s one of the reasons I didn’t hesitate to leave. I’m here now, and I’m with you. I don’t have to go through that anymore. It’s not a…” Jasper stopped short, as if her body wouldn’t let her give the automatic response she usually gave after these stories.

Pearl stood up and held Jasper’s face in her hands, caressing her cheeks. “Yes, it is. I’m sorry you had to go through that. You didn’t deserve any of it and you never did it.”

“I know…” Jasper’s voice came out hushed and small. “I know.”

“Jasper, you’re worth more than every one of them, especially to us. We love you. I love you, with all I am.”

“I love you all too, and I love you, Pearl. Listen, it’s all fine now, now that I’m with you. You actually care about what I want, and you actually take care of me too. You’ll actually ask me if I want to have sex or not.” As she spoke, Jasper’s voice started trembling and her eyes started welling up. “You actually stop if I ask you to stop. You won’t hurt me just to make yourself feel better. You won’t throw me away as soon as you get what you want from me.” Tears began streaming down her face as she suppressed sobs in her chest. Still, she tried to force herself to smile. “I’m okay… I promise I’m okay.”

Pearl hugged Jasper’s head to her chest, and Jasper hugged her around the waist as she let herself go.


End file.
